poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kids Next Door: Operation R.A.N.G.E.R Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Kids Next Door: Operation R.A.N.G.E.R. Numbuh 1: There's a story that some kids tell. When the world was ruled by an evil adult, A story about a boy, a friend and a promise. This story begins when earth was devastated before we were born. A harsh, bleak place, Where everyone lived in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle and kids live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer him directly. But they always point... to the Darkness. When the Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu appeared, A boy uses a psychokinetic blast to whip it out of his way. Numbuh 1: This darkness, They burn away at the earth destroying everything in their path. They come from a eternal life form we cannot truly defeat. The Earthbound Immortal is known as the Dark Signers. As the boy looks at the dark sky, He heard footsteps of his good friend and leader of the K.N.D, Numbuh 0. Numbuh 0: Hey there, fancy meeting you here, Old friend. The boy turned around, It reveals to by Robbie Diaz, aka. Numbuh 626. As the two friends came closer, They clasp hands warmly up high, down low, And a fist bump. Numbuh 0: Ha-ha! Numbuh 626: Yeah! Numbuh 0: Hey, Numbuh 626! Numbuh 626: Good to see ya, Old pal! They pat each other on the shoulder as they both started grinning. Numbuh 626: Whaddaya been up to? Numbuh 0: Aw, Come on, You know me. Still fightin' the good fight robbin' the rich to feed the poor and all that! So I see Sector V got to ya. Numbuh 626 glances at his mark that saids, 6.2.6. Numbuh 626: Yeah, Well... hm. I see you finally learned how to use a wrench! Numbuh 0 turns, And they're both looking at his runner sitting atop the trash Numbuh 0: Yeah, Finished 'er last year! She's a beauty, Right? Whaddayou say we hit the streets. Numbuh 626; You bet. Numbuh 355: Numbuh 0! Numbuh 0: Numbuh 355, What's wrong? Numbuh 355: He's appeared again! With they're determination at hand, The two friends hoped on they're riders go off a high jump, Soaring through the air. Numbuh 0: Wooooooooooo! They both flew up smoothly up in the sky as Numbuh 355 jumps quickly from roof to roof. (Codename: Kids Next Door Theme Song begins) Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission Operation: R.A.N.G.E.R. Radiant Avengers Never Give Evil Response Writing Operative: Mr. Warburton Production Operative: Mo Willems Numbuh 626, Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 355 have gone through the City and are running right up to confront Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, who emerges as a golem monster ready to attack with a roar. They are stunned but look up. Numbuh 626: Come on, You monster! Ccapac Apu moves on and roars in the dark flames, after the battle, There was a pit of molten dark lava is shown where Ccapac Apu once stood. Numbuh 355: Looks like we stopped it for now. Numbuh 0: Yep, but it'll just rise up from its ashes again. Then, Numbuh 626 hits a brick wall with his fist in frustration. Numbuh 626: What's the point of all this? It'll never end. Numbuh 0: Calm down, Numbuh 626. There's no reason of getting upset? Numbuh 626: (disappointed) Then tell me what we should do, How can we completely destroy the Earthbound Immortals? Numbuh 355 was unsure what to do and closes her eyes to think, All of a sudden a dark voice is heard. Mephiles the Dark: ...By knowing the truth, Of course. Numbuh 626 looks around to see who has said it as he, Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 355 look up at Mephiles, on the top of a ruined building. Mephiles the Dark: Just as a flower comes from a seed, Or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe. Numbuh 0: Is that really the answer to our problem? However, Numbuh 626 points to Mephiles. Numbuh 626: Tell me, Do you know who it is? Mephiles looks around at Numbuh 626 with a sinister look in his eyes as the Scene fades to black, Mephiles leads Numbuh 626, Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 355 into the database. Mephiles the Dark: To fix this present timeline, You need to change the past. The group looks around the database. Numbuh 0: What?! But that's impossible. Mephiles the Dark: With my help, you can, Because I have the power to travel through time! Numbuh 0: (surprised) No way! Mephiles the Dark: In order to change the past, You must eliminate the individual who has awakened the Earthbound Immortals. He is known as the Dark Warrior. Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 355 think and ponder, Then... Numbuh 626: If I eliminate that guy, Will our world be saved? Mephiles the Dark: (nods) The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event. This was when the Earthbound Immortals were freed and they're darkness were released into the world. Mephiles turns on the computer, Numbuh 626, Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 355 see images of Planet Earth and other things. Mephiles the Dark: And you have this person to blame. Mephiles takes out the purple Chaos Emerald and shows it to Numbuh 626, Who takes it and gazes upon it. A vision of Emerl and the dark flames appears and the camera makes a close-up of Emerl staring blankly. Numbuh 626: I see it! So, That robot is the Dark Warrior? Numbuh 355 gets closer to Silver and stares at him and the emerald. Numbuh 355: A robot with darkness... Numbuh 626 hands the emerald back to Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark: I'll send us back in time to the point when the Power Rangers were alive. Mephiles generates a sphere with his hands, Places it on Silver and Blaze. And the three of them vanish. Scene fades to black. Numbuh 1: Some kids say Numbuh 626's disappearance was a mystery of Mephiles plot, Others say this story is only make believe, There never was a Numbuh 626 and that time travel was impossible, But I believe that he exists and I know what I will do whatever it takes if I ever find him. Five words only: We are Kids Next Door. At the K.N.D Sector 5 Treehouse, Numbuh 1 was remembering of the time when his father was Numbuh 0 and save the earth from Grandfather. Numbuh 1: According to legend, Grandfather was once defeated by Numbuh 0 along with Numbuh 626. Therefore, I will not rest until I've found one proof of Numbuh 626's existence. Numbuh 4: Okay, Numbuh 1. I've got one question, Do you have any idea where this Numbuh 626 guy is? Numbuh 2: We're still working on that, Numbuh 4. Besides, If Numbuh 626 was part of the Kids Next Door, It shouldn't be too hard to find, right? Numbuh 1: Precisely, Numbuh 2, so team, here's what we're gonna do. Numbuh 362: (through the treehouse's radio) Come in, Sector V! Repeat! Come in, Sector V! Numbuh 5: Hold on, Guys! It's Numbuh 362! She tunes in the Supreme Leader on a monitor. Numbuh 1: Greetings, Numbuh 362. What seems to be the problem? Numbuh 362: Listen up, Team. We're picking up heavy energy readings over at a battle fortress known as the Egg Carrier and I need you to go investigate. Numbuh 4: Alright, Looks like another adult butt-kicking mission. Numbuh 1: We'll go check it out right away, Numbuh 362. Numbuh 2: Yeah, You an count on us. Numbuh 362: Good, Now get to it. Numbuh 362, Out. So, With that said, The transmission ended. Numbuh 1: Alright team, Let's move out! So, Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 begin their mission towards the Egg Carrier. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Robbie and the others were doing some science projects with everyone working in partners. Vice Principal Luna: Alright, Everyone. Today's assignment will be your choice for some science projects. You will each work together in partners, Walk around and ask the students to be your partner. Yoshi: Awesome! Mordecai: Sweet! Twilight Sparkle: That's fantastic. Rigby: Quick question, Vice Principal Luna. What partner pair are we talking about? Vice Principal Luna: I'm glad you asked, Rigby. You'll partner with one boy or girl, Whichever you prefer in either way. (to Robbie) And as for you, Robert. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Vice Principal Luna? Vice Principal Luna: You will partner with a new student who should be entering the classroom any moment. Robbie Diaz: Oh, okay. Vice Principal Luna: Alright, Everyone. Let's get started, Do your best on your science projects. With Vice Principal Luna last words, Everyone walked around to find their partner. However, There was a knock as Dean Cadence came in with a new student, Serena. Vice Principal Luna: Oh, Hello, Cadence. I see you bring our newest student with you. Dean Cadance: Of course, This is her first day here. (to the Students) Everyone, As you all might know, We have a new student that's gonna join us today. Say hello to Serena. Serena: Hi, Everyone. It's nice to meet you, I'm Serena. But then, She noticed Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, Sonic, Sora, Rigby and Gmerl waving. Yoshi: Hey there, Serena. (laughs) Serena: (gasp happily) Hi there, Guys. Sonic the Hedgehog: Good to see you again. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, We're really happy that you could come here from the Kalos Region. Serena: Thanks very much, Sunset. (looks at Robbie thinking of his science project) And who's this? Rigby: Oh, That's Robbie Diaz. He's our best pal in CHS. Yoshi: Yep. (whispering to Amy) Should we tell Serena our secret as Data Squad Power Rangers? Amy Rose: (whispering) I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Yoshi. Mordecai: (whispering) Yeah, Dude. Let's just keep it to ourselves for now. Yoshi: (whispering) Okay, It was just a thought. Sora: (whispering) Don't worry, We might tell her soon enough. Vice Principal Luna: Serena, Why don't you work with Robert with his science project. Serena: I'd be delighted, Vice Principal Luna. (looks at Robbie) If it's okay with you. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Of course. (pull's out the chair) Have a seat. Serena: How very generous of you, thank you. So, Serena sattled her bag on the wall and sat next to Robbie, Just then, Robbie and Robin were both having visions of the Cyan Ranger. Robbie Diaz: Ugh?! Robin Diaz: Ah?! Serena: Robbie, Are you okay? Rigby: Guys, What's happening to Robbie and Robin?! Yoshi: You guys okay?! Robin Diaz: I... I think so. Vice Principal Luna: Are you two alright? Robbie Diaz: (panting) Yeah, I think..... I think me and Robin saw something.. Serena: Robbie, What's wrong? Robbie Diaz: I, I'm not sure, Serena.... I kinda have the abillity to see visions on what might happen. Sunset Shimmer: He's not the only one, Robin has the same ability as he does. Just then, The bell rang was quick as a flash. Vice Pincipal Luna: Class dismissed, We shall continue our science projects on Monday. Later, Sunset and Starlight decided to go see Trixie. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Trixie. Trixie: Hello, Sunset and Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: How've you been? Trixie: Oh, You know, Just relaxing as usual. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, Would you like to hang out with us for a bit? Sunset Shimmer: We'll even ask Robbie if you'll join us. Trixie: Oh, Of course, My friends. I'm not doing anything right now. At Cyberspace, Robbie was in his room with Robin, then, he suddenly had a memory coming to him. Robbie Diaz: Ugh! Robin Diaz: Robbie, What's wrong? Inside his memory, He was born in the future with Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 355 and had a mark number "6.2.6" Robbie Diaz: 626.... Robin Diaz: What? Then, Robbie pulled up his sleeve and saw the number 6.2.6 on his arm. Amy Rose: Robbie, are you okay? Mordecai: Dude, What's going on? Robbie Diaz: Guy, Look at this. Robbie show everyone the number 6.2.6 as they're were surprised Sunset Shimmer: Whoa, What is that? Rigby: I have no idea. Gmerl: It's the number 626, Rigby. Use your head. Rigby: Hey, Man. I was just clueless! Yoshi: Chill out, Dudes! I'm sure there's a real mystery to solve. At the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's Mansion, There was a ring on the doorbell. Father: Who is it this time, Will somebody get the door!? Then, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane came in to see Father. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: We believe some visitors would like to see you, Father. As they moved aside, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot arrived to greet Father. Father: Who the heck are you clowns? Dr. Eggman: Greetings, Father. I am Dr. Eggman, I'm an evil scientist from another world. I entrust that you're having some trouble withe the Kids Next Door, Correct? Father: Go on, I'm listening. Dr. Eggman: How you ever thought that the K.N.D. aren't the only ones that tried to stop you. Father: Hmmm, Now that you've mention it, I haven't known that. Why do you ask? Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 and his team were sneaking through to see what Father was up too. Numbuh 2: (whispering) Hey, Guys, Look at this. Numbuh 1: What is it, Numbuh 2? Did you find Father? Numbuh 2: Yeah, But I don't think he's alone. They looked as Eggman was talking to Father. Dr. Eggman: Well, In my dimension, There are a group of multi-colored super heroes called "Power Rangers", And there was a certain group of Rangers I'd failed my attempt to destroy for their interference are the Data Squad Rangers. Father: No kidding, Doctor. What'd ya have in mind? Dr. Eggman: Well, I was thinking if we join forces, We could take down the Data Squad Rangers and the Kids Next Door. What do you think? Father: (chuckles) Well, I think that's a good idea. My Delightful Children and I will help you defeat our hated enemies. Dr. Eggman: Excellent. As they laughed, Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 were shocked. Numbuh 4: Aw crud. I don't like the look of this, You guys. Numbuh 5: I'm starting to think that Father has a new friend to get rid of us. Numbuh 3: What are we gonna do, Numbuh 1? And who are the Data Squad Rangers look like? Numbuh 2: Well, Whoever these Data Squad Power Rangers are that guy said, They're going to need our help. Numbuh 1: Excellent idea, Numbuh 2. Let's head to the Moonbase. So, The Kids Next Door left was quick as a flash to outer space. At the K.N.D. Moonbase, Numbuh 2 told Numbuh 362 about Dr. Eggman and Father's alliance. Numbuh 362: Hmmm, This might not be good. We have to find a way to stop Father's plan. (to Numbuh 86) Numbuh 86, See if you can look up the files of the Power Rangers Data Squad. Numbuh 86: Right, I'm on it. As Numbuh 86 loaded up the files on the monitor, They can see scenes from their resent fight's with Eggman's robots. Numbuh 60: Hmm, According to these videos, They're a group of heroes that fought against Dr. Eggman's robots in their dimension. Numbuh 362: Numbuh 2, What are they're names? Numbuh 2: (Looking through the Ranger Files) I got it, Their name's are Robin Diaz, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Princess Marina, Princess Kelly, Coloratura a.k.a. Rara, Gmerl, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and that's the leader of the Data Squad Power Rangers, Robbie Diaz. However, Numbuh 362 recognized Robbie's mark of Numbuh 626. Numbuh 362: Wait, freeze that image! Under her command, Numbuh 2 stopped the image. Numbuh 362: Zoom in. As it zooms in the mark of Numbuh 626, Numbuh 362 couldn't believe her own eyes. Numbuh 362: The mark of Numbuh 626... Numbuh 60: You don't think...? Numbuh 86: That boy can't be...? Numbuh 1: Of course, There's no doubt in my theory that Robert Diaz is Numbuh 626. Numbuh 4: You mean to say that the Data Squad leading Red Ranger is Numbuh 626? Numbuh 1: Of course he is, And Robert is the one, I'm positive. Numbuh 363: Good luck with that, Gang. Numbuh 2: Well, Let's hope you're right, Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4: Hmm, I don't know about that, Numbuh 2. Teenagers are nothing but trouble to me. Numbuh 5: In our world, They are. But I think the Data Squad Rangers might be our only chance to stop Father and Eggman. Numbuh 1: That's right, Let's move out to their world quickly! So with that said, Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 got on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door, Battle stations! Then, The S.C.A.M.P.E.R flew and headed towards a portal to the next dimension to find the Data Squad Rangers. Soon, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot created a robot for Father. Dr. Eggman: Father, It is my great privilege to bestow my robot. Say hello to Egg-Golem. Father: No bad, Doc. What does he do anyway? Dr. Eggman: Well, He's like a statue combined with a robot. Egg-Golem: I'm ready to rock and roll at any of your command. Father: Well, For starters, Go out there and destroy the Kids Next Door and the Power Rangers. Egg-Golem: As you command. As the Egg-Golem, Father turned towards the Delightful Children. Father: Why don't you go with him, My children? Just make sure that the Kids Next Door and the Power Rangers are defeated. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: Yes, Father. We shall do whatever it takes to destroy those Kids Next Door. the Delightful Children laughed as the followed Egg-Golem. Back on Earth, Everyone were at Tails' lab as he and Gmerl ran some scans on Robbie's mark. Gmerl: Say Rob, How did you ended up having the mark? Robbie Diaz: I'm.. I'm not sure, I can't even explain about it too. Miles Tails Prower: What are you working on anyway, Digit? Digit: Don't worry, Tails, I'm working on a new gadget that will blow your mind. Sunset Shimmer: Oh really, what is it? Wanda: You'll see. Meanwhile at the woods, Emerl the Dark Warrior has his next plan to take down Robbie. Emerl: As long as I take down the Red Ranger, I will be unstoppable. So, He make ready for his plan and wait for Robbie. Back with Robbie and his friends, Everyone were trying to solve the mystery. Sunset Shimmer: I just don't understand why that tag was familiar to Robbie. Princess Marina: I don't know either, Sunset. I just we'll know it mean something. Amy Rose: Well, i think it might be some kind of tatoo, we can burn it off of him easliy. Yoshi: I wouldn't mind figuring out at all. Mordecai: Anybody got any bright ideas? Just then, The Clamp Team, Tenkai Knights, LoliRock and Character Guardians came to greet them. Guren: Hello, We're the Tenkai Knights. My name is Guren, And these are my friends, Ceylan, Chooki, Toxsa, Beni and Gen. Sakura Avalon: I'm Sakura Avalon, And these are my friends, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, Fuu Hououji, Nova, Li Showron, Mei Lin, Fai D. Flowright, Kurogane D. Flowright and Eli Moon. We are the Clamp Magical Girls. And these are the LoliRock Team: Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa. And these are the Character Guardians: Amu Hinamori, Utau Hoshina, Tadase Hotori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Yamato Maihime, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kukai Souma, Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjou, Rima Mashiro, Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, Rikka Hiiragi, Houji Shinohara, Takuto Sagara and Mitsuki Aino. Karone Hammond: Nice to meet you all. Hikaru Shidou: The pleasure's all ours. Amu Hinamori: How do you do? Princess Kelly: Hello. Mordecai: So uh, What bring's you guys here? Hikaru Shidou: We've come to help you in your own time of need of keeping the world safe from Dr. Eggman. Yoshi: Oh good, Cause we're gonna need all the help we can get. Rigby: You're totally right, Yosh. Just then, There was a call from Pit on Robbie's Morpher. Robbie Diaz: Hold on, It's Pit. (answers) What's up, Pit? Pit: Rangers, There's trouble in the city! Robbie Diaz: We're on our way, (to his friends) Let's go! Li Showron: Okay! Nova: Let's do it! Kukai Souma: Come on! At downtown, Egg-Golem is making his rumbling rampage. Egg-Golem: (laughs evilly) I love the sweet sound of destruction in the morning. Robbie Diaz: Sorry to spoil your fun, But it's time we change course on your aftershocks! Yoshi: Yeah, We're gonna sent you to the scrapyard! The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: On the contrary, Green Ranger, That wouldn't be necessary. From out of nowhere, The Delightful Children appeared inside their robot. Sunset Shimmer: Oh great, He's got back up. Iris: This is not good. Sakura Avalon: Who are they? The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: We are the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Our Father and Dr. Eggman are about to rid of you Rangers and those Kids Next Door and there is nothing you can do to stop us. Egg-Golem: Expect for when I crush you all into bits. Gmerl: Man, This guy's all talk and no action. Egg-Golem: Oh I see, Why not show me your action!? Robbie Diaz: Alright, Everyone, It's Morphing Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Princesses Marina and Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Coloratura: Sun Power, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Tenkai Knights Team: Knight form Power Up! Sakura Avalon: Release! (The star key turns into a star wand) LoliRock Team: Princess Power! Character Guardians: My Heart Character, Unlock! Robbie Diaz: Let's take down that hard head! Altogether: Right! The battle goes on, Robbie fought against Egg-Golem who's just too strong for him. Egg-Golem: Ha, Is that the best you got!? Robbie Diaz: Are you kidding? I'm just warming up! Egg-Golem: I'm gonna clobber you! As Robbie got his Omega Sword out, Egg-Golem was about to charge. Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! Sakura Avalon: Sword Card! (wand into sword) Egg-Golem: Temror Smash! He shakes the earth. But then, Zoe brought how a new shield. Zoe Batheart: Purple Shield! The shield blocked Egg-Golem's attack, We was getting ticked off at loosing. Egg-Golem: Oh come on! Yoshi: Okay, Egg-Golem, Try this on for size. Raising his fist up, Green energy started to glow. Computer: Mystic Force D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Yoshi: D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Mystic Force! Magical Source, Mystic Force! Then, Yoshi D.N.A. Morphed into the Green Mystic Ranger. Yoshi: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Alright, Amy! Let's give Yoshi a hand! Amy Rose: I'm right behind you, Sunset! Sunset and Amy raised their fist up as Yellow and Pink energy started to glow. Computer #1: Dino Thunder D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Computer #2: Mighty Morphin D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Sunset Shimmer: D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder! Dino Thunder, Power Up! Amy Rose: D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin Power Ranger! It's Morphin' Time! And Sunset and Amy D.N.A. Morphed into the Yellow Dino Ranger and Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger. Sunset Shimmer: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Pterodactyl, Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger! Egg-Golem: Come on, Already! I haven't got all day! Yoshi: Indeed you don't, D.N.A. Weapon Summoning, Mystic Force Fighters! With the Mystic Force Fighters on, Yoshi charges towards Egg-Golem. Yoshi: Take this, Mystic Force Fighters, Green Hammer Punch! Egg-Golem: (gets hit) You sure packed a punch! Yoshi: Yep, But it's not even close. (to Sunset and Amy) You up, Girls! Sunset Shimmer: D.N.A. Weapon Summoning, Ptera Grips! Amy Rose: D.N.A. Weapon Summoning, Power Bow! Both: Pterodactyl Strike! (hits Egg-Golem) Then, The Delightful Children were preparing they're attack. Robbie Diaz: (panting) Gmerl: Man, I gotta admit, He's pretty tough. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: That's right, Platinum Ranger. Now, Egg-Golem, Finish them! Egg-Golem: With Pleasure. Just as he was about to finish the Rangers off, Something shot him. Umi Ryuuzaki: Look! At last, The Kids Next Door arrived just in time to stop the Delightful Children and Egg-Golem. Numbuh 1: Don't even think about it, Egg-Golem! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Egg-Golem: What the? The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: So, Numbuh 1. You decided to show up as we will destroy you. Mordecai: What's going on? Sonic the Hedgehog: That's what I like to know. Numbuh 1: Sorry to disappoint you, Delightful Children. But we won't let you take down the Power Rangers! Numbuh 4: Yeah, So why don't you just give up and surrender!? The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: Ha! As if we'd surrender to you, Kids Next Door. We'll have to settle this later. Egg-Golem: Yeah, Like they said. Chiao! And Egg-Golem and the Delightful Children retreated back to Father and Dr. Eggman. Penny: My gosh, That was a close one. Coloratura: I agree, Penny. Ceylan: Who're they? Toxsa: I have no idea. Beni: Me either. Then, Robbie came closer to Numbuh 1. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Thanks a lot for your help. But who are you guys? Numbuh 1: We're very glad you asked, I am Nigel Uno, But you may know me as Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door. And these are my teammates. Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. a.k.a. Numbuh 2, Kuki Sanban known as Numbuh 3, Wallabee "Wally" Beetles also known as Numbuh 4 and Abigail "Abby" Lincoln known to you as Numbuh 5. We're here to help you solve your problem. Rigby: Are we ever glad to see you guys. Yoshi: Say, Why did Eggman have to join forces with Father? Gmerl: Yeah, It just doesn't make any since. Numbuh 1: Because they wanted to get their revenge on us, And Robert Diaz? Robbie Diaz: Yeah? Numbuh 1: You may not believe, But I know your past identity. You were Numbuh 626 a long time ago. Everyone gasped as Robbie was surprised of what Numbuh 1 said. Robbie Diaz: What....? Numbuh 2: Numbuh 1 might have a point, You wouldn't happen to have the 626 tag, Would ya? Then, Robbie remembered as he pulled up his sleeve and shows it to them. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It's right here in my arm. Numbuh 1: I knew it, You were the one! Amy Rose: Okay, I don't know what all of this is going on. But why's Robbie the one. Yoshi: Yeah and why does he have that mark? Numbuh 5: There has got to be a lot to talk about. As everyone meets at the Cyberspace Command Center, Numbuh 1 was explaining about whole detail. Numbuh 1: According to legend many years ago, Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 626 were very close comrades that once saved the world from Grandfather's clutches. Numbuh 2: It's true that the legend was part of history of the Kids Next Door, but some kids say it's all make believe. Motherboard: If what your history say is true, Numbuh 1, then this might be a difficult situation. Sakura Avalon: Robbie, It is true that you use to be Numbuh 626? Robbie Diaz: ..... I think so.... Although I have met a friend of mine while I was part of the K.N.D. Everyone looked as they listened. Robbie Diaz: There was a girl that had straight, Blonde-haired with her bangs in front of her stern face and her brown eyes.... I think her name was... Rachel McKenzie? Then, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 all know who that was. Numbuh 4: Her name you've describe, Robbie is Numbuh 362. Mordecai and Yoshi: Whoa!? Amy Rose: No way! Takuto Sagara: I don't believe it. Gen: Wow! Mei Lin: Aye Yai Yai! Carissa: Is that true, Numbuh 4? Numbuh 4: Of course is true, We Kids Next Door have our own Numbers. Eli Moon: Wow, No kidding. Fuu Hououji: Imagine that. Talia: And what about you, Robin? You wouldn't happen to be Robbie's brother, Would you? Robin Diaz: Oh no, I'm just Robbie's female clone created from his gender DNA by Donatello himself. Numbuh 4: You mean one of those Ninja Turtles? Robin Diaz: Yeah, That's the one. Numbuh 1: Now then, As I was saying. If we combine our knowledge, We can stop Father and Dr. Eggman. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, Sounds fair enough. Gmerl: I say we do this for the Earth and everyone we were destined to protect. Later, Digit was working on some new gadgets for the Data Squad Rangers and the Kids Next Door to try out. Digit: Okay, Fellas. I've the new gadgets ready for action. Robbie Diaz: Great work, Digit. Digit: And Numbuh 1, I've got just the gadget for you and your friends that I'm sure you'll like. Numbuh 1: Excellent, Let's see it. Digit: With this new weapon, Separator Ray, this baby will separate all modern figures from their past history counterparts. Numbuh 3: Oooh, Cool. Starlight Glimmer: You mean like Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 1's father? Digit: Exactly, Starlight. What do you think, Numbuh 1? Numbuh 1: Well, Numbuh 0 may not be a kid anymore, But always was at heart. Good show, Digit. Mordecai: Yeah, This will diffidently be useful. Digit: Thanks, Mordo. I'll take that as a compliment. Trixie: Robbie, What can I do to help? After all, The Great and Powerful Trixie will be honored to lend a hand. Sunset Shimmer: We thought you'd never ask, Trixie. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I'm not sure, maybe we're gonna have to talk to Palutena and Pit about this. Soon, They spoke with Palutena and Pit about Trixie's offer to help. Lady Palutena: Of course Trixie can help, Robbie. Yoshi: Sweet! Mordecai: Ye-eah! Robbie Diaz: That great, But uh... We don't have any Data Squad Morpher. Coloratura: Oh, I wouldn't say that, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Huh, What do you mean, Rara? Lady Palutena: Pit, The Morpher. Pit: At once, Lady Palutena. And just in time, Pit brought out the Cyan Data Squad Morpher just for Trixie. Trixie: (gasps) You're giving this to me, Really? Sora: How did Pit got the morpher so fast? Gmerl: Yeah. Coloratura: Not a clue, Gmerl. Lady Palutena: Take it, Trixie. The Cyan Morpher belongs to you. To Trixie's excitement of her new morpher, She put on her hat and cape as she stroke a ranger pose. Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! (looks at her friends) The Great and Powerful Trixie is at your service! Robbie Diaz: Awesome, Trixie. Numbuh 1: Alright, Everyone. Let's get to work. (to Robbie as he winks) Right, Numbuh 626? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) You bet, (winks) Nigel... But first, I've gotta go change. With the transition at place, Everyone was at carousel boutique. Then, Robbie got out as he got his old K.N.D outfit on. Robbie Diaz: So, Guys. How do I look? Numbuh 4: You definitely look like Numbuh 626 to us. Rarity: I would have to agree, darling, although, why do you need a bandana on you're head? Robbie Diaz: Oh you know Rarity, Just to give myself a real awesome look. Twilight Sparkle: I think it fits wonderfully. Pinkie Pie: Yep, And that's why we're coming with you. Mordecai: You sure about that? Egg-Golem really look pretty tough. Rainbow Dash: I don't care which bad guy is tough, We can handle any bad guy. Zoe Batheart: Good, Then it's decided. Atticus Akito: Say, Numbuh 1. Let's test out the Seperator Ray on your dad to free Numbuh 0. Numbuh 1: Excellent idea, Atticus. Let's move out! At Numbuh 1's home, They make a quick visit with his father. Monty Uno: Oh, Why hello, Nigel. How wonderful to see you coming home and I see you brough you friends along. Numbuh 1: Hi, Dad. I hope you won't mind, We just like to play hide and go seek. Monty Uno: That sounds like fun, Mind if I join in? Numbuh 1: Sure, Dad. You close your eyes and count to 30, And we'll go hide. Monty Uno: Alright then, I'll just go to my counting spot. Numbuh 1: Alright, Numbuh 2. You know what to do. Numbuh 2: You betcha, Numbuh 1. One blast from this, And bam, Numbuh 0 will appear quick as a flash. Rigby: He's counting right now, Better make a quick test. Gmerl: Let's do it, We can't afford to waste this shot. Then as quick as a flash, Numbuh 2 blasted Mony Uno and Numbuh 0 came to life. Numbuh 0: Ugh, Huh? (looks around) Where... Where am I? Robbie Diaz: We'll explain later. Come on, We got a mission to attend to. Iris: Let's go! Monty Uno: Ready or not, Here I come! (notice everyone dissappeared) My word, They must be good at this. As everyone regrouped, Robbie and Numbuh 1 explained the whole detail to Numbuh 0. Numbuh 1: That's why we brought you here, Numbuh 0. We're on a mission to help the Data Squad Rangers stop Dr. Eggman and Father from working together and have their revenge. Numbuh 0: If that's the case, Count me in. We'll show those hooligans what not to mess with. Sonic the Hedgehog: Awesome. Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi: Yeah! (high fiving each other) Just as Robbie was looking at his KND Mark, Numbuh 1 was beginning notice his blank memory. Numbuh 1: Try to remember your past. Are we, Numbuh 626? Robbie Diaz: Hmm... Numbuh 1: You use to be a legend a long time ago when you and Numbuh 0 defeated Grandfather. Robbie did remember, Until Starlight places her hand on his shoulder. Starlight Glimmer: Close your eyes. Robbie does so, Numbuh 1 backs her up. Numbuh 1: Think back, Robert. You were once Numbuh 626, Try and remember. From inside his mind, There was a voice. Voice: Hey, Where am I? Robbie Diaz: Who's there? Then, There was a bright light appear. Robbie plunges through light and falls through the darkness. He opens his eyes and lands on a bright white platform. Numbuh 626: So, You must be Robbie. I've heard some tales about you and your friends... Because I'm part of your memories. Robbie Diaz: But this is... Why are you in my mind? Numbuh 626: The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance... And followed it here. Robbie Diaz: Yeah. That was my light, But my memories were fractured and now... The little I have left is slipping away. Numbuh 626: Then you should join your heart with mine. Robbie Diaz: Huh? The broken area of the platform fills in. Numbuh 626: Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day... You'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did. Robbie Diaz: Right. Thanks. Numbuh 626: It's time to reclaim the lost memories inside you, For all we need to do is... Robbie Diaz: Open the door. The blank light of the platform turns into a picture of Robbie, Showing in his mind and to everyone's surprised. Robbie started to glow as Numbuh 626 got out from inside. Robbie Diaz: (as he opened his eyes) Huh? Numbuh 1: Robert, Do you now remember everything in your past? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, That's right. I was with the K.N.D. before the Earth was destroyed.... (realized) By the Dark Signers.... Sonic the Hedgehog: Huh? Numbuh 1: The what, Robert? Guren: The Dark Signers? Mitsuki Aino: That doesn't sound good. Fai D. Flowright: I've got a bad feeling about this. Numbuh 626: That's right. Then, everyone looked as Numbuh 626 was here before they're eyes. Back at the evil mansion, Dr. Eggman and Father were planning their revenge on the Kids Next Door and the Data Squad Rangers. Dr. Eggman: The Rangers and the K.N.D may have freed Numbuh 0, But we still have a plan to get rid of them. Father: I hope you and my Delightful Children are ready for a rematch, Egg-Golem? Egg-Golem: You bet, Boss. We'll destroy those Rangers and Kids Next Door personally. Meanwhile, Emerl was preparing for his duel with Robbie. Emerl: (panting) This time, Red Ranger... We settle this. Meanwhile around CHS, The Witches 5, Sailor Dark Twins and Sailor Animamates arrived causing trouble. Telulu: The time has come for our revenge. Sailor Aluminium Siren: I look forward to this. Mimet: So are we. Sailor Tin Nyanko: Now, We can get rid of all of mankind. Sailor Mnemosyne: Brace yourselves, There's trouble in this city we're about to make. Just then, The Kids Next Door and the Data Squad Rangers came to stop them. Amu Hinamori: Not so Fast! Sailor Lead Crow: Don't even try it! Eugial: Show's over! Chooki: And we brought some heroes to help us! Sunset Shimmer: We Power Rangers and Kids Next Door came to stop you all! Robbie Diaz: As long as we work together. Numbuh 626: You'll always have a chance to fight back. Just as Dr. Eggman and Father on the move with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane and Egg-Golem are about to make their move, The Data Squad Rangers and the Kids Next Door had to work together and stop them. Gmerl: Look who showed up, Guys. Yoshi: Oh yeah. Numbuh 1: Be careful, Everyone. We don't know what they're capable of this time. Robbie Diaz: Gotcha, Numbuh 1. Father: Well now, it looks they're here, Dr. E. Just exactly as we planned. Dr. Eggman: That's right, Father. (to the Data Squad Rangers) Listen here, Rangers. We're giving one last chance, Surrender now or we'll be force to have Egg-Golem destroy you and the Kids Next Door and you can kiss you city goodbye. Sunset Shimmer: We will never surrender to you or Father, Cause we never give in to the path and the people we were destined to protect. Amy Rose: Yeah, so you two can just forget about it. Dr. Eggman: Hmph, If that's the way it is, So be it! (to Egg-Golem) Egg-Golem, Crush them! Egg-Golem: With pleasure, Boss! Father: Now, My Delightful Children. Finish off the Kids Next Door! The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: Yes, Father. (To the Kids Next Door) Now, we will finish you pathetic Kids Next Door once and for all! Numbuh 1: Not if we can say about! Robbie Diaz: Yeah. (To the team) It's Morphin' Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Princesses Marina and Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Coloratura: Sun Power, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Trixie: Time for the Great and Powerful Trixie to make her move! (activates her Morpher) Cyan Power, Unite! Trixie morphs into the Cyan Data Squad Ranger for the very first time. Tenkai Knights Team: Knight form Power Up! Next, The the Morphing sequence of the Tenkai Knights. Sakura Avalon: Release! (The star key turns into a star wand) LoliRock Team: Princess Power! Next, The the Morphing sequence of the LoliRock. Character Guardians: My Heart Character, Unlock! Then, the Morphing sequence of the Character Guardians is last. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! All together: Cutie Mark Rangers! Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! All Data Squad Rangers Together: Power Rangers Forever! The Data Squad Symbol appears as the Data Squad Rangers attacked, Digit on the other hand was ready to fire the Seperator Ray at the Delightful Children to release Sector Z. Digit: Okay, I've only got one shot at this. Sora: Go for it, Digit. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts